Sleeping Beauty FAIRY TAIL STYLE
by mynetchai24
Summary: In the guideline of the tale of the Sleeping Beauty, Lucy Heartifilia was a princess of a kingdom of the 1500's. All know that she was cursed to sleep until she meets the true love's kiss. Yet, it didn't happen too soon. Half a century later, a young band of adventurers came across a rumor pertaining to a princess. They went on a quest to awaken her.
1. Summary

In the guideline of the tale of the Sleeping Beauty, Lucy Heartifilia was a princess of a kingdom of the 1500's. All know that she was cursed to sleep until she meets the true love's kiss. Yet, it didn't happen too soon. Half a century later, a young band of exceptionally skilled people had come across a rumor of a immortal sleeping princess which cannot be awaken by any method. They were intrigued and went on the quest to awaken the princess


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

There was a tower in the outskirts of the kingdom of Fiore. Surrounded by a treacherous dark forest which no man ever dared to go through. The tower held a secret. A secret that waits to be found. Only to be guarded by three faeries. They were immortal to stay by it's side for 500 years...

_4 and a half centuries earlier..._

The three faeries had their faces creased with worry and fear. Five decades had passed yet nothing has happened. Beautiful and youthful Princess Lucy lay down the bed as if she were in a nap. A deep one. The faeries were worried if she will ever be in her awakened glory once more. No man had dared to go through the dragon ,or shall we say, Minerva, the dark witch who cast this horrible fate upon this innocent royal.

The faeries felt that they have to wait for a very long period before the time has come. They turned to face Lucy Heartifilia once more. Their faces softened as they thought of the prince that will become her saving glory.


	3. Chapter One

_**Chapter**_ **_One:_**

"GRAY YOU ICE BASTARD! WAIT FOR ME TO STUFF THE FURNITURE IN YOUR M-" A young pink-haired man was cut when a crashing blow came from behind his head. He was knocked unconscious. An angry scarlet-head stepped on the center of his back. "Natsu, are you starting again?" she said a voice laced with venom.

Noticing that she had hit the daylights out of him, "Useless...", she muttered. She shot some glares at the men that the bastard was angry at. They decided to hug each other in fear. She was one hell of a scary woman. The red-head sat on one of the stools in the bar. She spat some things about silly men and their silly doings in a very colorful language. The barmaid noticed the bad vibes coming from the maiden. She decided to prepare some cake. " Erza, try to loosen up. You know that their like this _everyday_. You can't change change that." the white-haired beauty cooed.

"I know, I know. It's just that I hope that they would become a little bit more _civilized_ sometimes." She let out a deep sigh.

"Nah, they're fun like this you know. Or the guild would be lifeless and all" Mirajane chuckled as she place the slice of cake infront of Erza. "I guess so." Erza grinned in the sight of her favorite food.

They were all part of a guild named Fairy Tail. They do some errands of the townspeople on requests and get paid. It was simple yet everybody was happy. There was the familiar atmosphere of the guild. Fights may erupt but nothing too serious.

They were all enjoying themselves. Eating, talking, laughing and fighting(Though it does not seem to fit, they do that anyways. Because they're Fairy Tail). Suddenly,the big oak doors of the buildings swung with emergence. There was the delivery guy. He's not the one delivering your typical daily stuffs from your loved ones. He delivers the requests sent from the VIPs (the rich and royalty). Everybody was absolutely shocked. This kind of requests were rare.

Mirajane, being the person who records the requests, went up to the man with her notebook. She whispered something and the man whispered to her back. She then, jotted some notes. She bowed and went to her respectful place behind the bar. There was a unfamiliar eerie silence in the guild as the delivery guy put up the request and went out, bowing first, then closed the doors.

Noise erupted in the guild. There were questions demanding to be answered and speculations that needed to be verified.

"**SHUT UP YOU BRATS!**" said a deafening voice. Came to the light was the master. A small man with old age. "Let's just act civilized about this until someone takes the quest on. Okay?" All of them nodded vigorously especially Erza, agreeing on the terms of being civilized.

Some of them decided to look upon the quest. It was team Shadowgear. "The sleeping princess..?" Levy, the smart one, quirked. " But I thought that was just a rumor!" Her teammate, Droy, shouted. The others muttered in agreement. "You'll never know." they all turned to Erza who had her hands on her hips. "What do you mean Erza?" the master had his eyes narrowed. "All stories are true you know." Erza quipped in a smart fashion.

She strutted to the board and rip off the request. "I'm taking this!" she announced to the whole guild.

_**"NANI!"**_was the guild's sole response. Erza Scarlet was a stubborn woman. Once she made a decision, there was no turning back anymore. She instead, ignored them. "NATSU! GRAY! You're coming with me!" She called for her teammates who responded immediately. "Sure. Seems like fun." Slurred the raven-haired Gray. He crossed his arms over his chest or, rather, bare chest. " Gray, your clothes." said the guild's strongest drinker, Cana. "WHAT THE HELL" is what he screamed. Natsu laughed. "I'll never gonna back away from a quest like that!"

"Aye." Natsu's cat, Happy, returned. For some reason, Happy says 'Aye' instead of 'meow'. "That's settled then." the master chuckled at the children that **he **raised. "Master, we're going to prepare right now." Erza said. "Yes, you'll need a lot of stuff for the quest." he grinned at her. Everybody groaned. Erza was infamous for overpacking now she'll have to do it _twice._

The trio waved goodbye as they exited, along with Happy. Everybody had their fingers crossed wishing them good luck.

Wendy, the blue fairy, suddenly opened her eyes. "I-it's almost time" she stuttered under her breath. She floated next to the princess' side. She brushed her soft golden locks "You'll awaken soon my dear princess" She crooned like a mother to a child.

Natsu and Gray stood in their meeting place. Happy resting on Natsu's shoulder. They kept quiet. They didn't want to fight infront of Erza. A shudder passed through them as they think about their possible punishments.

Erza came down with her haul only the pile was twice as high. "THAT MANY!" The two guffawed at Erza's luggage. "Aye" Happy muttered sleepily. Erza gave them an evil stare. "Got a problem with that?"she quirked her eyebrows.

"N-n-nothing ma'am!" they said in sync while hugging each other. "That's good to hear." she smirked. She looked at the paper that held the quest. "We have to go to the palace for the details." Erza frowned. "Th-the palace?" Natsu was caught off-guard. "But they rarely let anyone random in!" Gray complained. "We are not random." Erza assured her friends, "If they are letting guild people in the palace, this mission is way too important..." she said trailing off to her thoughts.

"I wonder why?" Gray doing the same. Natsu seemed oblivious to the inquisitive air that hung around them.

_"_Your Majesty." one of the servants bowed in front of the current King Jude Heartifilia II, named after one of the most beloved Kings of Fiore, Jude Heartifilia of the 1500s. "Yes, Virgo? What news do you bring me?" the king said not too forcefully. " My King, the guild master of Fairy Tail has emailed the wards that they have accepted your quest." Fiore was a monarch in a modern age like UK. His Majesty suddenly became interested. "Really? That'll be great"

"They are already on their way, Your Majesty" Virgo added

The king's smile widened. "Thank you for that tad bit of news Virgo. You're dismissed"

"Your welcome, My King" Virgo curtsied once more and left the throne room.

The king rested his arm on the side of his chair. He long-waited for the legendary princess that he is proud to be related to. He looked out into one of the luxurious window moldings of the room hoping Fairy Tail has the right people in it

Hey hey hey! The pairings will be a suprise! You guys just have to read this. Anyway review. I want your opinions about it.


	4. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two:**_

The gang was slightly squished due to Erza's stuff. They had hailed a city cab to the royal palace. Erza's other stuff (most of them) was being pulled in a wagon that was attached to the cab's bumper.

Natsu taken some anti-motion sickness pills before riding. He didn't feel any wooziness as of now. But the others were still cautious of him. They didn't want any puke fiesta happening again.

Erza was also infamous for wearing clothes that people don't dare to wear at this age. She donned a vintage Heart Kreuz armor, blue skirt and knee-high boots to resemble a knight. Gray and Natsu were rather dressed casually in pants and t-shirts.

The cab zigzagged through the village of the country's higher-ups. The trio were amazed with the grand mansions, plush gardens and expensive facilities. The driver noticed their fascination and decided to give them a tip. "If you were impressed by that, just wait for the palace." He winked at them in the rear-view mirror.

"S-sugoi." Erza stammered "I can't wait to set my feet on the royal grounds." She said while preparing her camera. "You know we're not used with this kind of stuff. The only thing I saw that was close to this was college." Erza was a scholar in her own right. She was an incoming graduate this school year in Fiore's most prestigious college, UF.

"Man, I thought this kind of homes were scarce. I didn't know there was a whole village." Gray muttered.

"I BET THEY HAVE A LOT OF GREAT FOOD!" Natsu howled in delight. Erza and the driver laughed as Gray 'lectured' Natsu on how stupid that was.

They were soon nearing the imposing gates of the palace. Uniformed guards stood infront of it. They signalled 'halt' and the cab obliged. They had a fair-view of the garden. It was way better than what they expected. With artistic formations and landscapes plus rare astonishing plants really took it off. It had some enchanted glow to it.

A guard tapped on the driver's window and the driver rolled it down. "State your business here." He said in a gruff commanding voice. The driver looked expectantly at the gang. Erza rummaged her sling bag for the request and squished to the front.

"We're the ones accepting the mission."Erza held up the paper. "Fairy Tail?" The guard inquired. "Yep" they said in unison popping the 'p'. "Prove it." He smirked. _Bastard_, Natsu thought. They shoved their guild marks proudly up his face.

The guard's face fell. Natsu and Gray were caught snickering. He turned away instead and nonchantly pressed the talk button in the speaker. "Sir, Fairy Tail is here. Should I grant access?" Pause. "Okay sir." He turned to his fellow guards. "Let them in!" he commanded. The gates opened at the second the syllable ended. The cab rolled in the grounds.

The way to the palace's front steps were still a few miles away. The trio decided to have a small talk. "Who was that bastard of a guard?" Natsu demanded. The driver looked at him with crinkled eyes. "That was Cobra. He could be rude at times. You see his group of 'friends' look on their position in a different way than the others."

"You seem to know a lot, old man." Gray said. "I was a palace guard three years ago. I'm on retirement now." He looked plainly outside the window. They decided to ask no more.

Silence engulfed them. Erza was sitting prim and proper, Gray was fidgeting his necklace and Natsu was teasing Happy with a fish. They were nearing the main palace's entrance. They came to a full stop and everyone went down in sync.

As they finished piling the luggage on the wagon, they bid their farewells. "It's nice knowing you, youngsters. My name's Steve by the way." He offered as he closed the trunk. "Nice knowing you, Steve." Erza shooked hands with him. Gray and Natsu clapped him in the back. "You could hang out sometimes in the guild." Gray said. "Yeah! You could fit right in with the old guys!" Natsu laughed. Steve chuckled. "Thanks but I rather spend time with my family."

"Sure, sure." Natsu said. Steve climbed in and drove away. They faced the frontway. They were a tad suprised when they saw the maids and butlers lined up in either side. God, they were so quiet. A man stood in the middle. He had an awesome moustache. He bowed. "You must be Fairy Tail. Come in.I'm Crux, head butler. The others will take care of your things. "

The three was not used to this kind this behavior but obliged. They were pleased to be treat as higher-ups. "Welcome to the palace." Crux said. As if on cue, two butlers opened the enormous doors. "WHOAAAAA!" Natsu said as they entered. "Whoa is the right word, indeed." Crux nodded.

The grand staircase was made of fine white marble with railings of gold. A grand chandelier hung in the middle. The windows were beautiful and had red velvet curtains parted. Space occupied the other parts of the room. Erza twirled around in the middle as if she _was_ the princess. "It's so beautiful." She said breathlessly.

"Shall we go to the throne room?" Crux disrupted Erza's bliss. She blushed and follow them to another set of impressive mahogany doors at the end of the hall. "Wait for your cue to enter." Crux ordered and entered. They could hear him even outside. "Your Majesty, I welcome Fai-"

"OH WOW THIS ROOM IS SOOOO BIG. EVERYTHING IS SO BIG IN HERE. I BET THE BATHROOMS ARE BIG TOO." Natsu barged in apparently he did not listened to Crux's orders. Everybody in the room stared at him in horror. Erza hurriedly went inside and smacked his head upright. "Baka" Gray growled.

"Gumene sai, sire. My friend can be an idiot sometimes." Erza bowed repeatedly for forgiveness. Instead of reprimanding them, a deep laugh filled the room. "No need to apologize. That was quite entertaining for a person who does nothing but royal duties." The king's eyes shine with joy and wisdom like the sparkling jewels in his outfit and crown. _The king is truly kind and down-to-earth as they say,_ Erza thought.

"Anyway to business." He coughed. "I'm glad somebody responded immediately to my request. I thought nobody won't want it but t'was a long-shot. The paper may say to find the sleeping princess and, yes you would do that, but there are certain details that makes the quest so hard."

Erza, Gray and,even, Natsu was intrigued. "What would they be Your Highness?" Gray asked formally. Erza was glad he wasn't stripping or there will be real trouble with the maids. "Oh you know, like typical fairy tales. Go through dark paths and defeat the villain. On which the villain, is a witch slash dragon."

_Ehhhhh!?, _they wanted to scream.

"Oh! We don't know exactly where the tower is located. I was hoping that you're reliable enough to locate it." King Jude II added. _NANIIIIII!, _they thought in unison. He smiled. "Any questions?" He asked like a teacher in elementary.

Erza decided to play along and raised her hand like a kindergartner. "With due respect, sire. Why have you only called now? I mean if she was real, why now of all times?"

The king grimaced. The question was personal but he did not want to rub it in. " You see...I got no heir to the throne. My wife and my first child is dead." He looked far away. "I wanted to keep the royal bloodline alive so Princess Lucy is my only hope."

"Lucy is the princess's name? Befitting." Gray muttered. "What's so befitting with Luigi?" Natsu asked. "IT'S LUCY" Gray said facepalming.

"You can count on us, Your Majesty." Erza curtsied. "I hope so." He looked at them intently. "You'll be resting here tonight. You'll need a lot of energy tomorrow." All three of them were excited of the idea in sleeping the palace. " Crux will escort you to your rooms."

* * *

After being dismissed, they felt happy that they get to know the king and get to stay in the palace. "It's so awesome, ne?" Natsu looked at his teammates.

"Hai, I feel like soldier with high respect." Gray grinned. "I actually felt like a higher-up for once." Erza mused. She was always discriminated in college since she wasn't rich like most of them.

"I feel like a badass knight who's going to save a princess and the kingdom!" Natsu exclaimed. In Fiore, most higher-ups were discriminating people in wealth. That's why people in guilds were always excited with missions of this kind.

"Don't be so sure of that." A cold male voice sliced the air behind them.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Anyway review. Tell me your opinions and suggestions so I could change things. But no haters. This was created for my own enjoyment. And , oh , I forgot. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT TROLL MASTAH HIRO MASHIMA


	5. Chapter Three

_**Chapter**_ **3:**

The faeries started to huddle around the princess. After half a millenium, they still pamper her. They gave her sponge baths, change her clothes, brush her hair and etc.

They did extremely well for today and so shall they in the next few days. Wendy, the blue fairy had sensed her prince was nearing. So it was proper to give their best. Once they were done, they floated back a li'l bit to admire their work. "She looks radiant, ne?" Wendy turned to the others. "She look better if her eyes were open." The red fairy, Chelia (a/n:Sorry couldn't think of anybody else) pouted. "I believe she she looked best if she was awake and kickin'" Asuka, the green fairy and youngest, said.

They all nodded. Princess Lucy was lying on the four-poster bed. She was shining miraclously. Her golden hair sprawled on the pillows. She held a pink rose, thorns clipped of, on top of her stomach. She looked peaceful indeed.

The peacefulness scared Asuka. She look like she was dead and her body was waiting to be put in a velveted casket and be lowered underground. Wendy, in the other hand, saw it as a symbol of hope. Waiting patiently for prince charming. Chelia was glad it was a pink rose today for yesterday it was blue. She distated the color. She also decided that the dress would be red today.

"After 500 years..." Chelia started.

"The time has come..." Wendy continued.

Asuka stared at her sisters. She sometimes did not get their seriousness. She decided to lighten up the mood. "Let's celebrate then!" She pranced around them.

Chelia and Wendy laughed at her childishness. "Let's have tea then?" Wendy suggested. "I'll prepare some earl grey then." Chelia stated. "I'll bake some biscuits!" Asuka said cheerfully.

The two other faeries cheered for Asuka's biscuits were the best.

* * *

The three of them turned to the direction of the voice. They were suprised to see Cobra and a few other guards. One was female though.

"I thought you were on gate duty!" Natsu said, breaking the ice. Leave it to him to state the obvious. "Bah, we have shifts you moron." Cobra answered back. He was glaring at them. He was still angry at them for embarassing him in front of his fellow guards.

"Now, now let's not be rude Cobra. They're ,after all, _heroes _. "A big man with stark white hair said sarcastically. The trio felt their fists clenched. No one belittles Fairy Tail.

"Who the hell are you?" Erza directed angrily the question to the man who spoke. Gray went on a fighting stance. "You don't wanna fight with us." He threatened to the group. Natsu punched his fist to his palm as to intimidate them.

Their reaction, however, wasn't what they expected. They were laughing at them. _Laughing_. "You ask who I am?"He said while chuckling." Well, I am Brain or you could call me Zero. I don't care which one. A commanding officer of this troop."

Erza did not get what their purpose was. She was sure that they did nothing wrong. What would a troop of guards want with them?

"And your here because?" Gray questioned them. He did not like their expressions at all. Not one bit. "To tell you that you'll be absolute failure." The woman flipped her white hair. This made Erza really irritated.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza said in carefully crafted tone. It sent shivers through Natsu and Gray. This doesn't sound good.

"Guild people aren't skilled enough to do this mission." The bitch answered haughtily. All Erza wanted to do was break her bones. "You wench." she cursed at her.

The woman took offense and stepped forward. She was stopped by a mysterious man with wild black hair. "No Angel we must not." He looked at the trio. "Yet." He smirked.

He stepped forward instead. "It's rude that we haven't introduced ourselves when father has. I'm Midnight." He offered.

"Of course you have heartd that I am the lovely Angel." The white-haired woman battered her lashes. Erza rolled her eyes. "I'm Racer." said a lanky man with a sharp nose. "I'm Hoteye." said a large man with long messy orange hair rather cheerfully.

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "You guys sure have weird names." The troop jaw-dropped. Their code names were meant to intimidate not to be questioned.

Brain/Zero shooked his head. "This guy is full of nonsense." His face contorted to a serious expression. "As you heard from Angel, you people can't possibly fulfill the mission. You have no training. People like us should take it. The King was a fool to trust guild people."

The three of them were angry. Angry because they had been belittled. Angry because they called the king a fool. And angry because they had the guts to tell that to their faces. "You shouldn't have done that." Shadows covered their eyes. The troop buckled on the balls of their feet.

The trio took a stance and ran towards them with their fists. Before the first blow landed, the three were held back by a few other maids and butlers. Crux was one of them. He looked at Cobra and the others. "What do you think you_ guards _are doing?" Crux said in his authority voice.

They all gritted their teeth. "Nothing, sir." Midnight seethed and slowly left along with the others. Erza felt the weight of rage lift at the view of the retrearting guards. Crux looked at trio and smiled. "Shall we go to your rooms?"

* * *

"So they were the guards that Steve told us..." Natsu told his realization to the others. One of the butlers looked at them, Scorpio. "You know Steve?" he asked. "Yeah, he's the cabdriver that drove us here. Why?" Gray questioned. "Ah nothing. One of the best guards of his age. We are." Scorpio answered.

The three of them notice the weird speaking patterns of most of the butlers and maids. "You shouldn't initiated a fight with them, ebi." Cancer said. Natsu shrugged. "Those bastards were asking for it."

They all laughed. "Anyway, why do they hate guild people so much?" Erza asked. "Well, we don't know or care about them. One thing is for sure that they feel superior to you guys." Aquarius, a blue-haired woman, said rudely. "I hate those kind of people." Erza smiled at her. "So do I." Aquarius smiled back.

"We here already, ma'am, sirs." Virgo, the head maid, bowed. "Virgo no need for formalities. We're all friends, ne?" Natsu said beaming. "HAI!" They all answered back.

"We'll be going now, Gray, Natsu, Erza. Duties call." Crux said to them. They waved goodnight at their newfound friends. And stopped when they disappeared down the hallway.

"So what are we going to do now?" Gray looked at Erza and Natsu. Natsu smiled. "I CALL DIBS ON THE BIGGEST BED!" He flung the door opened and dived to the giant bed in the middle of smaller ones. Erza and Gray chuckled as they close the door.

As they expected, their luggage was found in one corner of the room. And the room was wide. Erza's things took the whole wall. Erza took some essentials and entered the bathroom so she could shower. The boys were raiding the mini-fridge.

Natsu was right then, Erza thought as she locked the door. The bathrooms were huge.

* * *

**Sorry for the late UD minna! Got busy. Anyway...who got wattpad accounts? I'll really appreciate if you read my stories(and vote and comment, but whatever). BTW,they're originals. My account is mynetchai_24(with the hello kitty pic) and if you like them you could follow me.**

***No that will never happen*inner voice**

***Wahaha that's so mean!*me**

**So remember to review follow and fav. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail in anyway just the plot of this story.**


End file.
